The proposal seeks support from the National Center on Minority Health and Health Disparities (NCMHD) to strengthen the research capability and infrastructure at Lincoln University. Specifically, the main objectives of the proposal are to: improve capability for biomedical research with emphasis on cancer and other diseases that disproportionately affect minorities;establish a neuroscience program for the study of strokes and related diseases;and increase the pool of minority graduates who will continue their education in biomedical sciences at graduate, allied health and medical schools. These objectives will be attained by improving the research environment and administration at Lincoln University, allocation of adequate space for research work in Lincoln's new science building, training of faculty and students in research methodologies, and working with Lincoln's faculty and administration to establish nursing and neuroscience programs. Lincoln's strong and long-standing partnership with Pennsylvania State University College of Medicine (PSU COM) will facilitate the implementation of the objectives outlined in the proposal. Successful implementation of the program will result in an increase in the number of minority graduates involved in healthcare-related careers and research, thereby increasing the pool of minority healthcare professionals and researchers involved in the elimination of health disparities. It will also improve the quality of faculty research conducted at Lincoln University, thereby helping the University to attract high quality faculty biomedical researchers. Lincoln University will also benefit by attracting a larger pool of minority students interested in careers in health professions. The Principal Investigator is Dr. Ivory V. Nelson, President of Lincoln University. As a chemist by training, Dr. Nelson fully understands the problems of health disparity and the training of minority scientists. He is committed to implementing the objectives of the proposal and has the support of the Board of Trustees, faculty and administration to successfully execute the proposal. Dr. John Chikwem, Dean of the School of Natural Sciences and Mathematics, is experienced in many healthcare issues, especially HIV and AIDS. Dr. Michael Chorney of PSU COM will mobilize faculty and resources at his institution. RELEVANCE : As a Historically Black College/University (HBCU), Lincoln University has long recognized the impact of health disparities, especially on African-American populations. The University has begun an active research agenda. This proposal will build infrastructure to help carry the research forward while assuring that students experience worthwhile research projects that will interest them in pursuing health-related careers.